girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Seira Kureha
Seira Kureha (紅羽セイラ) is one of the 4 main characters of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage!, was the fourth member to appear. As Phantomirage, she is known as 'Phantomi Diamond'. Biography Appearance In civilian form, her hair is in a high side pony with some hair set loose and she has bangs parted to the side. She wears an outfit with a red motif in them. Her school uniform has a white, collared short-sleeved shirt underneath, with a blue dress up to her knees. As Phantomirage, Seira wears her hair in a high side bun with a little bit of hair set loose. Her hair is parted to the side with a braid. She has red streaks that are entwined into her hair. On her head, she wears a top hat tilted to the side. She wears high boots accented with red ruffles on top and a black and golden ribbon over her feet. Seira wears a red bow across her neck with a short cape covering her shoulders. In the middle of her chest, she has a red diamond and her waist is in black with two triangular-shaped materials to her front. Her skirt has 2 layers with the top layer being red and the bottom layer split into two different colors, dark red and white with bright red ruffles. On her left arm, she wears her transformation item and on both hands, she wears a glove that only covers her pointer finger. With her eye makeup, it's a fancy red design that is to the sides of her eyes. Personality Seira had been a Phantomirage prior to her meeting with the other 3 girls. Having a firm personality, she liked to test whether one is worthy enough to be a Phantomirage. Following them around, she would exclaim that they were not Phantomi-like or if they were Phantomi-like.Phantomirage Episode 9 - 12 Many a time, they didn't realize it was her thanks to her skill in disguises. Because of her independent nature, she didn't wish to work with anybody. Though asked to join Phantomirage, Seira wanted no help from anybody else and only wanted to do it by herself. She watched her family before her work without the help of others and believed she could do the same. Being referred to as haughty by an Ikenaier, she is said to be lonesome. However as time grew on, thanks to the help of Kokomi and the others, she was able to learn that working with others isn't so bad after all. Seira proved to be caring and acts like an older sister. Relationships Tsukino Kureha - Seira's Grandmother. It was Tsukino who indirectly told Seira that she should work with the other members of Phantomirage. Etymology Seira (セイラ) has no meaning but is similar to the name "Sara" or "Sarah". Kureha (紅羽); Kurenai (紅) meaning crimson and Ha (羽) meaning feather. Seira Kureha means "Seira the Crimson Feather". History First Appearance She first made her appearance in a MeTube video where she revealed only her back to the other Phantomirage members. The other members suspected she was the fourth Phantomirage because of the logo on her outfit. For a while, Seira sent the girls strange clues as to where the next Ikenaiers were going to be. From a card showing the weather, a card with music and a large final card of a manga. At each location, she would be there watching the girls in disguise. Finally, with the large card as the final hint, she followed the Phantomirage girls to the 'Ocha' office. Disguising as one of the staff, she guided the girls to the manga artist Hikaru. Just then, Hikaru was turned into an Ikenaier by Detective Abekobe. But before they could transform, Seira reveals herself to the girls and transforms for the first time. She proceeds to explain to the girls that all the cards were tests of hers to see if they really were "Phantomi-like". Ultimately, she claims that they aren't because they failed to reveal her identity. The girls wonder if she stole the Phantomi Dial from Phandy but she says she didn't. Instead, the secret item appeared in front of her and from that day she was Phantomi Diamond. Family Background Seira is the daughter of a Phantom Thief with twenty faces. Her grandfather is a Phantom Thief with forty faces and her great-grandfather is a Phantom Thief with sixty faces. But there was a big moment where her family's disguise was revealed. She trained hard to be a Phantom Thief in order not to be a failure. Despite this, she's still proud of being a thief and respects her family. Because her dad, granddad, and great-granddad used to work alone, she thought that she should work alone too. Becoming Phantomi Diamond As she looks at her family's portraits on the walls, she becomes determined to become just like them. Seira then continuously attempts to sneeze as it was how her father had been revealed previously. She attempts to pour pepper on herself and with a new sense of determination, the Phantomi Dial appears behind her allowing her to become Phantomi Diamond.Phantomirage Episode 15 After rejecting the proposal to become comrades with Phantomirage, she seeks out her grandfather's rival, a detective, and disguises herself as a food delivery man, quickly helping her to roam in his office. Seira finds her father's wig but before she can get a hold of it an Ikenaier appears. She is told because of her independent ways, she won't be able to succeed. Her grandmother, Tsukino Kureha, had told her that "maybe it's because they were working alone, their identities were discovered." Battling Akechi Gokorou as an Ikenaier, he tells her that because of her haughty self, it is the reason for her loneliness. Remembering the kind words of the Phantomirage, the three who were willing to let her join, she receives a PhantomiTrick enabling her to purify him. She quickly rushes back into the room with the wig and tries to sneeze but not succeeding. She tries to place her head inside a bag in hopes that it may work but finds Akechi wake up. He then proceeds to tell her that "Detectives and Phantom Thieves. Even though from one's point of view, they are different, I was able to become a great detective because we recognized each other's existence." Ultimately, she decides not to take the wig now learning of something much more important. She enters the store in which Phantomirage hung out though hesitant at first, she walks in, to their amazement. She asks why they wanted to become a Phantomirage, after hearing their answers she learns the reason why they're so different, even if they're all Phantomirages. She decides to join the rest of the Phantomirages, officially making the group a quartet after saying they were Phantomi-like.Phantomirage Episode 15 Finding her Treasure After Saki and Yotsuba found their treasures, it was now Seira's turn. She follows the Phantomi Time where she finds her father's portrait and learns that the place is about to host a Halloween party titled "Happy Halloween Phantom Thieves Mystery Party". She heads back to the sweets shop disappointed that she couldn't find her treasure despite looking for it around her father's portrait. Saki notices an Ikenaier on tv and the girls are about to head out but due to Seira's wishes, she fights alone in hopes to prove that the ikenaier is an imposter of the 20 faced thief. She disguises herself as her father and duals the imposter after a quick battle, she transforms herself back into Phantomi Diamond who incidentally believes she's in cosplay where she persuades she's the real Phantomirage. After fighting the Ikenaier, she heads back to her father's portrait and happily says that she protected his reputation. It begins to shine and she finds herself in a different space and in front of her is her father. He congratulates her and says she's no longer the young girl who was shy and scared and how her change has shocked him. She proceeds to proudly say that this is because, with the rest of the Phantomirage, they fight together to protect justice. Proud of his daughter, he says she's worthy to be the heir of the 20 faced thief and gives her his hat. Afterward, she looks at the hat wondering if it's the inheritance of her father's name which then shows the red gem, her treasure. Phantomirage Episode 30 Phantomirage Modes Transformation TBA Items Phantomi Dial (ファントディアル): A transformation item which you use with the 'Phantomi Ring' and the 'Secret Key'. It can be used as a "Wristy" or a "Handy". Phantomi Trick (ファントミトリック): 'A weapon that is shaped like a key which is used to purify evil hearts. '''Phantomi Ring '(ファントミリング'): A Ring-shaped Transformation Trinket. '''Phantomi Final (ファントミフィナール):' A gun-like weapon that which is used to purify evil hearts. Phantomi Time (ファントミタイム): A clock-like item that is inserted in the Phantomi Final. Kizuna Key (キズナキー): A key that allows her to transform in Kizuna Style. References Category:Phantomirage Category:Mirage2 Category:Stub Category:Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! Category:Girls x Heroine Category:Red Heroine